The present invention relates to sharpening devices and, more particularly, to a device for sharpening the cutting elements of a chain saw.
A chain saw, like any cutting or sawing tool, becomes worn after normal use and requires sharpening. Devices that can be used to sharpen the cutting elements of a chain saw are known in the art, and often include a file and a file guide for supporting the file. The file guide is constructed so that the file is held in the proper position for filing each cutting element of the chain.
A common problem encountered with many of the known sharpening devices is that they often do not accurately file the cutting elements so that, after sharpening, the cutting elements cut with the same efficiency that they had prior to becoming worn. To accurately sharpen the cutting elements requires both that the file be positioned to file or remove the same amount from each cutting element, and that it be positioned at exactly the same angle when filing every similar cutting element on the chain. While some prior sharpening devices are able to properly and precisely position the file, such devices typically have numerous dials and knobs, resulting in the devices being both expensive to manufacture and difficult to use.
There has arisen, therefore, the need for a chain saw sharpening device that not only accurately positions a file for sharpening each cutting element of the chain saw, but that is also easy to use and inexpensive to manufacture.